1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate and a method for manufacturing a display device including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Background
Liquid crystal displays has been adopted as one of the most widely used types of flat panel display apparatuses. A liquid crystal display typically includes two panels and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels to display an image.
For example, a conventional display panel may include two display substrates in which a first substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix type and a plurality of thin-film transistors may be disposed for switching voltages applied to the pixel electrodes, and a second substrate may include a common electrode. The arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer may be controlled according to the voltage applied between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode, thereby displaying an image.
Since a liquid crystal display is not self-emissive, it requires a backlight unit for supplying light to the display panel. The display panel may include a transmission region that transmits the light supplied from the backlight unit to the outside, and a shielding region that preventing the light supplied from the backlight unit from transmitting to the outside. The pixel electrode area corresponding to the transmission region and the other area, for example, the thin film transistor area, corresponding to the shielding region may be disposed.
In order to form the shielding region, a black matrix may be disposed on any one of the two substrates of the display panel.